I've always loved you
by Gleek1998
Summary: Rachel and Santana were best friends but they grow apart.When Santana gets her heart broken Rachel is their for her and they fall in love with eachother then they realize they always have been.
1. Chapter 1

Rachael's first day of her senior year started off with a slushie to the face she had gotten used to it after all these years but when she saw who it was her heart sank it was Santana Lopez she had never slushied her before and It made Rachael want to cry coming from her. "Tell anybody what you heard at Puck's party and I will ends you." She wanted to say something but just nodded and walked away. Rachael couldn't believe someone so mean had once been her best friend.

It all started when she was 10 years old and a new girl was just joining her class."Alright boys and girls this is Santana Lopez and she will be joining are class for the rest of the year. Santana you can go and have a seat next to Rachael." Rachael couldn't believe it she was finally going to have someone to talk too.

"Hi I'm Rachael Berry" Rachael just sat there waiting for the other girl to respond.

She finally did "I'm Santana, Santana Lopez." she was not too happy but still managed to smile.

"So why are joining are class in the middle of the year?"Rachael said not knowing what else to ask.

"It's none of your business." Santana immediately wanted to take that back this is not how she wanted her first day to go. "I'm sorry I don't want to be rude its ju"she was cut off before she could finish

"Its fine I shouldn't have asked."

"I just moved here from Dayton my dad got a promotion and took it so we had to move to Lima." Dayton wasn't that far but far enough to be taken away from her friends and family. "He's a surgeon he basically got offered to be in charge or whatever so how could he turn that down so next thing I knew I was saying goodbye to everything and everyone I knew."

Rachael could see the sadness in Santana's eyes and said "That must've been hard saying goodbye to friends and family. I know Dayton isn't far and you could probably visit them but you won't see them everyday like you used too."

Wow it like she read my mind. Maybe the move won't be so bad after all Santana just smiled and said "Yeah"

The rest of the year had been amazing to the both of them Rachael finally had a friend and Santana wasn't sad anymore. "Alright so I've got snacks, drinks, movies, pillows, blankets and music I forgetting something I know I am."Rachael said frantically

"No you're not sweetie everything's perfect."Rachael's dads always knew what to say but Rachael was still nervous she couldn't help it even if I did know Santana for a year now. Santana had never spent the night at her house no one has. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hi Santana come in Rachael's upstairs."

"Thanks Mr. Berry, bye mom love you see you later." Santana ran upstairs and into Rachael's room where Rachael was sitting going through the movies. "Hi Rach."She said with a big smile on her face

"Hey." Rachael said while getting up to give Santana a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Their embrace was interrupted by a knock on the door it was Leroy one of Rachael's dads

"Santana you forgot your stuff downstairs." he said while handing the bag to Santana

"Thanks Mr. Berry."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." He added before exiting the room

"Thanks dad love you."Rachael yelled before closing the door

"Your dads are awesome I wish mine was that awesome but no he has to work all the time."

"I'm sorry." Rachael said seeing the sadness in Santana's eyes she hated seeing her friend sad and would do anything to never see her sad again "Come on" she said while grabbing Santana's hand "You can pick the movie."

"I've got the perfect one." She said with a smirk on her face while pulling out Freddie vs. Jason

Rachael wanted to say no but she didn't want to see her friend sad so she just agreed. About halfway through the movie Rachael screamed so loud that her dads came running upstairs to find them watching a movie her dads didn't approve of so they turned it off and walked out taking the movie with them. "Well that's weird I was expecting to get yelled at or something."Rachael said looking at Santana who was still looking at the screen. "Hello are you listening."

"Oh sorry I didn't hear my ears are still ringing from your loud ass scream." she said before she busted out laughing

Rachael started laughing too "It was really loud wasn't it."

"Are you kidding me I think you woke up the entire neighborhood?"She said with her infamous smirk "If you were scared you could've told me and I wouldn't have put it on."

"I wasn't scared I just." She said trying to think of an excuse but couldn't so she just admitted it "Alright I was scared but I know you really wanted to watch it so I didn't say anything."

They didn't put another movie on so they just decided to go to bed but Rachael couldn't sleep she thought if she did she would die she really just wanted to fall asleep in someone's arms so if she did die she wouldn't be alone. "Santana do you want to come sleep in my bed with me?"

Santana didn't even think about it was a fairly easy decision hard floor or soft comfy bed. She climbed under the covers and got comfy with her back turned to Rachael even though she knew she was scared." Can't sleep Rach too scared." Rachael didn't say anything she just turned around so their backs were facing each other. Santana felt bad so she turned around and moved closer to Rachael and wrapped her hand around Rachael's waist so that she was hugging her. "I know you're scared and you asked me to sleep with you so if you fell asleep and died you wouldn't be alone."

Rachael couldn't believe how much Santana knew what she was thinking it's like she was in her head." How did you know?" Rachael said with a little giggle

"Because that's how I felt after the first time I watched this movie." Rachael smile disappeared she thought Santana knew her not that she was guessing Santana felt Rachael tense up like she wanted for her to stop hugging her but the Latina just hugged tighter and spoke. "Plus I know you Rach." Santana couldn't believe what she was going to say she had never said it to anyone before "You're my best friend."

Rachael's heart almost stopped she'd never thought she'd have a friend let alone a best friend but it felt good and she couldn't be happier that her first best friend was Santana Lopez. "You're my best friend too." She didn't say anything after because she knew Santana had a problem showing her feeling so instead she fell asleep in her arms. When she woke up she was facing Santana and she couldn't help but smile.

The rest of elementary school was pretty much the same Santana started staying at Rachael's every weekend and they finally finished Freddy vs. Jason. Their first year of middle school started great but when Rachael got cast in the school musical she would spend all of her extra time practicing and stopped spending a lot of time with Santana. So Santana decided to join cheerleading she always wanted to be a cheerleader but never did because none of the cheerleaders liked Rachael. She actually made the team and a she started becoming friends with Quinn Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce which made Rachael a little jealous but she didn't worry because she knew Santana would always be her best friend. By the end of the year Santana had become popular and stopped sleeping over at Rachael's house they still talked but things weren't the same anymore. Rachael couldn't understand why until the first day of summer. There was a knock at her door it was Santana."Come in San." She could see the sadness in Santana's eyes and she knew something was wrong but didn't know what.

_What am I doing? How am I going to tell her we can't be friends anymore because_ _I was popular and she was a drama loser?_ Santana was disgusted by her thought how could she do this but she had too but she needed to grow up and Rachaelwas holding her back."I'm fine out here this isn't going to take long."

So Rachael stepped outside and closed the door behind her."What are you doing here San you haven't been here in a long ti-?"

"We can't be friends anymore."Santana said without look at her friend

"What? Why? You're my best friend."She said with a sad look

"Because I'm popular and I can't be seen with a drama loser who looks like she's in costume all the time."

"But I."

"But nothing Rachael I'm right and you know it so don't call me don't come to my house and most of all don't tell anybody we were ever friends or I will ends you." With that Santana was gone before Rachael could even respond.

Rachael cried herself to sleep that night it was like someone had stabbed her in the chest. The rest of middle school was nothing but torment from the unholy trinity they had given her nicknames like man hands, dwarf and hobbit. She thought High School would be different but her reputation preceded her and her first day began with a slushie to the face and it did everyday for the rest of the year. When sophomore year rolled around Rachael got Mr. Ryerson fired as glee club director and Mr. Schuester took over they were horrible at first but when Finn Hudson joined glee so did Quinn Fabray and her minions Santana and Brittany. Rachael protested that Mr. Schue not let them join because they were just spies for Coach Sue but he said they needed members. Rachael couldn't believe it she had finally found somewhere where everyone accepted her and now the unholy trinity was going to mess it all up. Rachael knew the only reason they joined is because Quinn saw her as a threat to her relationship with Finn. When Rachael found out her mom was Shelby Corcoran director of their rival glee club Rachael was heartbroken and didn't go to glee club practice for a week straight and the glee club needed her so they could practice and beat Vocal Adrenaline. That morning she was at her locker and when she opened it Freddy vs. Jason fell out with a note on it that said open me. Rachael instantly recognized the hand writing it was Santana's Rachael opened it to find a note inside

_Berry get off your ass and come to glee club practice already we need you to win. If your mom doesn't want to talk to you then fuck her she doesn't know what she's missing. We can't win without you Rach we need you._

_Xoxo,_

_San_

_P.S you can leave the movie in your locker I'll get it later_

Rachael couldn't believe she looked around to see if someone was laughing at her because she had fallen for the prank but then she saw Santana leaning up against the wall smiling at her Rachael smiled back she wanted to walk over there but she knew that wasn't a good idea so she took the note and put the movie back in her locker and walked away she turned around and Santana was gone. Rachael showed up to glee that day and when it was over she stayed to practice and halfway through her favorite song _Don't Rain On My Parade _ Santana walked in because she had forgotten her binder Rachael didn't say anything but right when Santana was about to walk out she said "Thanks San."Rachael was expecting an insult not what she heard.

"No prob Rach." Then Santana walked out Rachael just smiled and continued to practice.

They didn't win regional's and glee club was finished now how she going to see Santana every day even though she hasn't forgiven her friend for everything she's done to her she still liked the idea of being able to see her every day. "We've got another year."

"What." The entire glee club said at the same time

"Come on we've got another year!" Mr. Schue said with enthusiasm the whole glee club started to cheer and started hugging then Rachel turned and gave Santana a big hug. Santana was little shocked but hugged her back the glee club was a little shocked as well but they thought it was all in the heat of the moment. They hugged each other for awhile but Santana finally pulled away when there was a tap on her shoulder it was Brittany (her now best friend) wanting to give her a hug Rachael was a little mad that she interrupted but she understood that she wanted to hug her best friend.

Junior year was much the same except that she was dating Finn Hudson. Her dads didn't understand why and she didn't either he was twice her height with half of her intelligence but she felt safe with him but she knew he was her second choice because she couldn't have what she really wanted. She and Finn broke up and she got with Jesse St. James he used to be in Vocal Adrenaline and they could use his help now that they made it to Nationals but she wasn't completely even though it all started off as a lie she really did like him.

Brittany decided to start a stupid show on the internet called Fondue for two and her guest was Rachael and Kurt. They didn't want to do it but they didn't want to hurt Brittany's feeling so they just went along with it. At the end of the show they started talking about rumors and Brittany decided to talk about her best friend. "Well I heard Santana plays for another team and I can confirm that it's completely true."

"Wait Brittany are you serious." Rachael and Kurt said simultaneously

"Yeah all right folks that's all we have time for today but tune in next week for my special guest Quinn Fabray" Rachael and Kurt both sat there in silence just waving at the camera Rachael felt all fuzzy in warm inside she was happy.

The next morning Santana stormed into glee with the school newspaper." This is your fault. You said that I play for another team on your ridiculous melted cheese show." She said while pointing at Brittany

"Wait are you mad it's true you used to be in cheerios and new direction and now you're only in the new directions."

"And you couldn't think of any other way to say that." Rachael couldn't help but smile she had never heard Santana yell at Brittany and she was glad what Brittany said wasn't okay even if it was true. The rest of the year there was a lot of speculation but nothing out of the ordinary after they lost nationals Puck decided to throw a party to get there mind off the loss. Rachael showed up with Finn they had gotten back together after he kissed her on stage at nationals which caused them to lose. "Noah where's the restroom."

"Through there to your right."

"Thanks, I'll be right back Finn."

"Okay Love you." Rachael pretended she didn't hear and continued walking. She was about to open the door to the restroom but heard a voice it was Santana,

"Britt why are you doing this here?" Santana said angry but sobbing at the same time

"Because we can't keep doing this you know I love you but I love Artie more and I want to be with him." Santana knew that this was true and she did love Brittany but it was time for them to stop lying to themselves and realize they were both in love with other people."I will always love you Santana but you don't want to be with me anymore and I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry."Brittany said with tears in her eyes before walking out of the bathroom and running into Rachael. Rachael just got out of the way and looked at Santana who was crying in the bathroom

"Santana are you ok you can talk to me." Rachael tried to hug Santana but she just pushed her away without a word. Rachael didn't see Santana all summer she tried calling but she never answered and when she went to her house she had told her mom to tell her she wasn't there.

Rachael had gotten up extra early that morning she wanted to get to school early and talk to Santana about what happened at Puck's party. When she got there she was sitting in the bleachers watching the first cheerios practice waiting for Santana when she got a text it was from Santana.

_Go away I don't want to talk to you and you look pathetic sitting there all by yourself _

Rachael didn't take that as an insult she knew Santana was just trying to make her mad so she would go away but she just replied.

_I'm not going anywhere even if you don't want to admit it you want to talk to somebody and you don't have your best friend anymore because she's the one who made you sad in the first place._

She waited for a reply she didn't get one but she could see Santana on the field just looking at her phone with sadness in her eyes

_At least talk to somebody it doesn't have to be me but you shouldn't be go going through what you're going through alone_.

_You have no idea what I'm going through Rachael so just leave me alone!_

_Yes I do because I know you. I told my dad's and they said you can talk to them because they know what you're going through and they want to help you_

_You fucking did what and why would your dads know what I'm going through_

_Because you're GAY San _

Rachael waited for reply with a million insults but when she looked on the field Santana was just standing there looking at the phone with sadness in her eyes then she looked up at Rachael and looked mad she sat her phone down and returned to practice. Rachael decided to leave because she wasn't sure what the Latina would do to her when she was done with practice. She was standing in the middle of the hall all alone when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and that's when Santana slushied her for the first time.

**Thanks for reading I'll update as soon as possible I made this chapter so you could see into their past but the next chapter will be about the present. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Rachael what happened to you?"

"Nothing I'm fine Finn."

"Come on lets go get you cleaned up and then you're gonna tell me what happened. Okay?"Rachael just nodded and followed him."So who did this to you?"

"It was Santana." Rachael said with a sad look on her face

"Rachael you have to stand up to her. The only reason she picks on you is because you let her if you want her to stop then you have to stand up for yourself and show her you're not going to take her crap anymore." Finn never looked so mad in his life he wanted to do something but Santana was a girl what could he do but be there when Rachael needed him.

_Wow he's such a good guy and he loves me I should love him too he deserves someone who loves him but I don't know I just have something or someone who stops me but I just don't know what._ Rachael's thought was interrupted by a soft kiss."We should probably get to glee there probably worried."Rachael said with a smile on her face

"Yeah probably." Finn kissed her one more time then they headed towards the choir room. When they got there everyone immediately noticed Rachael's stained clothes."

"Rachael what happened to you."

"I'm fine Mr. Schue let's just say that someone in this room didn't want me to help her and instead of talking she decided a slushie was the best way to shut me up."

"I told you a million times to leave me alone and you didn't so I had to take drastic measures."Santana said with her infamous smirk but inside she did feel bad about slushing Rachael but now maybe she'll stop trying to help her.

"Is this drastic enough for you." Rachael said motioning at her clothes that where stained red from the slushie." You know what even after all the stuff you've said to me I was still trying to be nice and help you out as a friend but not anymore Santana! I'm done being nice too you." The whole glee club was in shock Rachael had never stood up to Santana or anyone before.

_Wow Berry finally stood up for herself and she looks hot when she's doing it. What am I thinking that's man hands, dwarf not Berry she's not hot._ "I never asked for your help." Santana said lacking her usually sting. Rachael looked confused Santana didn't insult her and that was a first.

"Alright guys that's enough how about we get to this week's lesson. So like I was saying whenever you see one of these purple pianos around school you have to sing a song."

"So you want us to commit social suicide."

"No we need to recruit new members. So remember guys when you see a purple piano you have to sing a song."

"Didn't you guys see the piano?"

"There's a piano in here I hadn't noticed."

"Come on guys we have to sing a song and I have the perfect one."

_See the people walking down the down the street _

_They don't know where they want to go but there walkin in time_

_All the kids just getting out of school they can't wait to hang out and be cool _

_We got the beat _

_We got the beat _

_We got the beat_

When they were done with their performance there was not applaud like usual but someone did throw spaghetti at Puck which caused a food fight. Becky Jackson was about to throw food at Rachael but just before someone put a tray in front of her blocking the food from hitting her. Rachael turned to see who it was and it was Santana. Rachael just smiled then Santana grabbed her hand and they ran behind where they served the food. "I think were safe here." Santana said yelling so Rachael could hear her over all the screaming.

"Why are you helping me?"

"What I can't hear you."

"Why are you helping me?" Rachael said yelling at the top of her lungs

"Because I." Santana was interrupted by a guy throwing food at them Puck tackled him.

"Go hurry." They were in shock but Santana snapped out of it and grabbed Rachael's hand and they ran into the freezer and closed the door behind them.

They stood there in silence for a little bit but then Rachael spoke."So why'd you do it?" Santana looked up and looked up at Rachael with sadness in her eyes. Rachael hadn't seen that look in her eyes on a long time she didn't even think Santana could even make those eyes anymore.

"Do what?" Santana said looking at the floor she thought Rachael was talking about the slushie so she wanted to avoid the question.

"Help me get out of the food fight without any food on me."

"I don't know I thought you've had enough food thrown on you for today." Santana said with a little smile.

"Yeah by you." Rachael saw Santana's smile disappear and it hurt her seeing Santana sad but she didn't know why if it was true."I'm sorry you just saved me I should be thanking you."

"Don't apologize Rach I should've just talked to you." Santana looked at Rachael who had a surprised look on her face."What do I have food in my hair or something."

"No it's just you called me Rach."Rachael looked at Santana and smiled.

"Oh. Do you not want me to call you that?"

"No it's just you haven't called me that in a long time so it just kind of surprised me."Rachael saw Santana tense up so she changed the subject."I'm not going to tell anybody what I heard at Puck's party so you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks Rach."

"No prob San." Rachael giggled a little bit she hadn't called Santana that in a long time either

"But it's true you know."Santana couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Rachael of all people but she needed to talk to someone.

"What is?"

"I'm gay."

_Why am I telling her this I should be telling my parents or my friends not her. Why is she so hot? Shit there I go again thinking she's hot I gotta go to the doctor or therapist or someone cause I'm going crazy._

"There's nothing wrong with that San look at me I have two gay dads and they love me and I love them and I don't care that there both guys because there my parents. Even though were not friends I just want you to know that I'll be there for you no matter what or how many times you slushie me."

"I want you to know I'm really really sorry for that and I promise you won't get slushied again at least not by me." Santana let out a little laugh

"Well I hope that true and consider us even after all you did save me from the food fight. By the way thanks for saving me back there."

"No prob Rach and thank you for still being nice to me even after all the crap I've done and said to you the past couple of years. You may be annoying most of the time but your still a good and loving person and I know I'm a bitch all the time but I'm glad I told you I was gay because I know I can talk to you and you won't say anything to anybody. And the only reason I slushied you was because I was scared that you would tell somebody when I should've just talked to you."

"I would never tell anybody that San and stop beating yourself up over slushing me because I forgive you." They just stood there for awhile smiling at each other and looking deep into each other's eyes and it was the first time either of them felt this happy in a long time. "Is it me or is it really cold in here."

"Yeah it is but maybe because it's a freezer."Santana said with a sarcastic tone

"I know but it feels like it's getting colder and why would you take us to a freezer of all places."

"I didn't know it was a freezer and it was the closest door so I opened it and now where her so deal with it and if not your welcome to leave and get food all over you."Santana didn't mean to sound rude but that's just how she talks

"Ok fine but it's still freezing."Rachael was shivering from how cold it was and Santana felt bad it's not like they could leave the food fight was still going on they could hear it.

"Get over here Rach." Santana said pulling Rachael into a hug. Rachael was surprised but she liked how it felt so she didn't pull away but hugged Santana back.

_Wow she smells so good like strawberries hhm. What am I doing I'm supposed to hate her but right now I don't I can't. _Santana couldn't help but smile at the feel and smell of Rachael

_She's so warm and she smells so good and it's like are bodies were made to be together I don't know why I feel so nervous and comfortable at the same time I've never felt like this before. _Rachael pulled away but Santana tightened her grip and pulled Rachael back.

Their noses touched and they just stayed like that for what seemed like a life time. Then Santana tilted her head and so did Rachael and they both leaned in and kissed. It was soft at first their lips barely grazed but they both felt the felt something they didn't feel with Brittany or Finn. Then they kissed again harder and harder until Rachael opened her mouth and Santana stuck her tongue in feeling the roof of her mouth and then Santana opened her mouth and Rachael stuck her tongue in and started exploring. Their tongues were fighting for dominance until Rachael pulled away to catch her breath."Wow that was."

"Yeah I know intense." Santana looked at Rachael who was smiling and smiled back. Then they started making out again then the door opened and they quickly jumped away from each other it was Finn and Puck.

"Rachael there you are I was looking everywhere for you." Finn pulled her into a hug. Rachael felt bad Finn was worried and looking for her and she was making out with Santana. Santana looked away from their embrace and walked towards Puck. "Santana didn't hurt you did she."

"No she didn't." She said with a little giggle and looked at Santana who was smiling

"What's so funny?" Finn was very confused

"Nothing Finn we should all get to glee and explain this to Mr. Schue." Rachael and Santana shared one last look at each other than they all walked off together.

**Thanks for reading I know this chapter was shorter than the last but I hoped you liked it. I know it was weird that they were in a freezer but I thought it was something different. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been two weeks since Rachel and Santana had kissed and they had purposely been avoiding each other. Rachel felt guilty because she felt something when she kissed Santana that she didn't feel when she kissed Finn or with anybody. Santana was really confused she hadn't felt that spark with anybody before not even Brittany and how could she feel that way about Rachel Berry.

"Is it true?"

Santana turned away from Brittany and looked at Rachel confused. "What do you want dwarf I'm kind of having a conversation here." And turned back to look at Brittany.

Rachel stepped in between the two girls and looked mad but her eyes looked sad. "Are you really leaving glee club?"

"Who told you that and I don't know… Maybe?"

"You can't leave Santana we need you." Rachel leaned in closer oblivious to everyone in the hall and whispered. "I need you." Rachel didn't want Santana to leave she wanted to be able to see Santana every day. She needed to see her every day.

Santana felt shivers run through her entire body and stood there frozen at what Rachel just said but was snapped to reality when she saw everyone staring at them. "Look dwarf if I do leave you'll find out after school got it. What? This isn't a show people let go vamonos." Santana didn't want to be rude to Rachel especially after what she just said to her but she had a reputation to withhold. As Santana walked away from Rachel she quickly glanced back and saw that Rachel wanted to cry. It broke her heart that she had caused Rachel this pain and she just wanted to run and give Rachel a kiss and say sorry but she couldn't and she probably never could.

Rachel was making her way down the hall to glee club which she was actually dreading for the first time and with all her heart hoped Santana would show up. Rachel just sat there as the rest of the glee club members poured in everyone had shown up except Santana and Brittany.

"Alright well I guess that's all who's coming so let's get started."

_I can't believe it she actually left me… Again. How was I so stupid to think that she would actually show up and that kiss probably didn't even mean anything to her?_ Rachel didn't talk through the entire practice and when it was over she just got up without a word and walked out.

Finn was really worried about Rachel so he followed her out of glee club." Are you okay Rachel?"

"I'm fine Finn I just don't feel well."

"Do you need something? Can I help? Do you want me to drive you home?"

"NO!" Rachel didn't want to yell at Finn but she just needed to be alone. "I'm sorry Finn I just want to be alone." She leaned forward kissed Finn on the cheek and walked away.

Rachel held back the tears the whole way home but when she got there and realized her dads had gone on another ridiculous cruise she ran upstairs and balled her eyes out.

_What am I doing here? I should just leave but we still need to talk about the kiss I need to know if she felt what I felt. I'm gonna do it I at least owe her an explanation especially after all of the crap I've said to her. Knock Knock. Oh shit what did I just do?_

Rachel got up when she heard a knock at the door she thought it was Finn but was shocked when she saw Santana standing there. "S-Santana what are you doing here?" she said as she started rubbing her eyes so Santana didn't know she was crying.

"Rach are you okay." Santana stepped inside closed the door and hugged Rachel.

Rachel fell to her knees and pulled Santana down with her. Santana was the cause of Rachel's pain but Rachel felt safe in her arms and wanted to hug her forever. She finally pulled away and got up and helped Santana up as well. "I'm sorry I've been a bit emotional lately."

"Its fine Rach I came over cause I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us."

"Oh so now it's Rach and not dwarf."

"I'm sorry about that Rach it's just everyone was staring and if I would've called you Rachel then I would've had to answer a million questions. But I really am sorry."

"I've heard that before and if you care so much about what people think then why are you here?"

"Because we need to talk about what happened a few weeks ago." Santana stepped closer to Rachel and whispered. "When we kissed." Rachel was speechless and frozen.

_Did she really just ask me that? What should I do I've never been so speechless. Why do I want to kiss her right now she such a bitch to me why do I still care about her._

"Hello… Rachel?"

"Oh. Sorry I was just um… Why do want to talk about that?"

"Well because it was weird but it felt…"

_Oh crap I can't do this. No. You can do this you're Santana Lopez you've got this._

"Right." Rachel looked into Santana's eyes and lunged at her kissing her forcefully but passionate at the same time. Santana was a little surprised but quickly kissed her back. Rachel never wanted to stop kissing her but pulled away when air became an issue. "Wow did you feel that?"

"Uh huh. Fireworks." Then Santana pulled her back into a kiss and lead her to the couch with their lips never parting. Rachel started undressing Santana until she was only in her bra and lace panties. Santana felling Rachel was to clothed unzipped her dress and slid it off. She just looked at Rachel for a minute wanting to admire every curve, dimple and muscle. Rachel was starting to feel uncomfortable and sat up a little "What?" Rachel felt the insecurity in her voice. Santana snapped out of her gaze and said "Nothing… You're just really really hot." Then kissed Rachel and laid on top of her and started feeling her up.

_She so hot, soft and beautiful and smells amazing. I never wanted someone this much or have been this wet before I need to be in her. But I don't want to hurt her because I know she's a virgin._

_Wow Santana Lopez is on top of me and naked. Oh shit Santana is on top of me and naked. I've never been with a boy or girl what am I gonna do. _Rachel was snapped out of her thought when her phone went off she pulled away from Santana "Hold on it might be my dad's." Rachel grabbed her phone and it was a text from Finn her boyfriend. Rachel got up and picked up their clothes and handed Santana's hers. "I'm sorry I can't do this." Rachel started to cry.

"Was it something I did? Did I hurt you?" Santana sounded worried and confused but most of all sad."

Rachel noticed this and quickly said "No you were perfect and so gentle it's just Finn."

"Finn what does he have to do with this?" Santana was angry and started putting her clothes back on and so did Rachel.

"Well he's my boyfriend and I'm cheating on him and it isn't right."

"Well you didn't think so five minutes ago!"

"Your right but he's still my boyfriend and he's a good guy and he doesn't deserve for me to do this to him."

"And what about me what do I deserve? Did you ever think that this doesn't hurt my feelings?" Santana could feel the tears coming on but held them back. "Cause it always seems that everyone I've ever had feelings for always leaves me for some stupid guy."

"Santana no it's not like that." She tried to hug Santana but Santana pushed her away.

"You know what I hope you and Pillsbury dough boy have nice life together." Then she turned around and ran out of Rachel's house crying. Rachel tried to chase after her but Santana was too fast for her.

Rachel just stood there as she saw Santana turn a corner and whispered to herself "What did I just do?"

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think and sorry for taking so long to update. **

**If you guys have any suggestions on where the story should go I love to hear them. Also thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows they are very much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rachel and Santana can't sleep their too wrapped up in their own thoughts.

_Ugh! Why did this have to happen to me? And the day before we start rehearsing for West Side Story. Why can't I just love Finn? Finn I should've called him back or texted him back. But what would I have said "Oh hey Finn I was just getting it on with Santana but yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." um no. Why does she have to be so hot? I should text her I'm gonna text her I need to tell her that I'm not choosing Finn over her. Well maybe I should wait it is really late and she's probably sleeping. But if I don't do it now I probably won't do it and if she is sleeping she'll see it when she wakes up._ Rachel reached for her phone and messaged Santana.

Rachel didn't wait for a response she just laid back and relaxed suddenly feeling like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Santana was just starting to fall asleep when her phone went off.

_Who in the hell is texting me in the middle of the night and it better be important. Rachel? She's still up wait hold up why is she texting me she practically told me to leave when we were naked because she was with Finnocence and now she's texting me. Should I read it? I should I mean maybe it has nothing to do with what happened today. _Santana unlocked her phone and smiled at what she read.

_San I know your probably sleeping right know but I couldn't go to sleep without you knowing that I'm not choosing Finn over you. I'm just confused because I feel things with you that I don't feel with him but I couldn't have sex with you because I'm not cheater never have been never will be. I'm sorry I never meant to make you feel like I was choosing him over you._

_~ Rach_

I make her feel things she's not choosing him! Wow this was an important text but should I reply or should I talk to her at school.

The next morning Rachel woke up with a smile on her face when she saw she had a text but when she picked up her phone she saw it wasn't from Santana but from Finn and her smile disappeared a little.

_Good morning beautiful hope you're feeling better I can't wait to see you at school today I have a surprise for you J_

Rachel smiled at the message but was sad because Santana hadn't replied to her text but she just brushed it off and got ready for school. She got to school late and when she was walking down the hall she saw Santana at her locker and she saw Rachel they smiled at each other for a moment. Santana walked over to Rachel. "Hi Rach." Rachel was a little stunned that Santana was talking to her at school but she didn't mind it.

"Hey San. So I think we should talk about what happened yesterday."

"Ok I think you're right let's meet up at lunch."Rachel was surprised Santana agreed to that

"Ok where?"

"Meet me at my car were going out for lunch." Santana winked at Rachel and left with a smirk on her face. The day couldn't go by fast enough Rachel needed to see her again. Finally the bell rang to go to lunch and Rachel was the first one out of the class. When she was walking to class she passed by Santana's and Brittany's lockers and she could hear their conversation.

"I'm not going to sit with you at lunch today."

"Why?"

"Well I'm having lunch out of school today."

"Ok where are we going?"

"Oh no Britt I'm going by myself." Santana felt bad her and Brittany always had lunch together.

"But we always have lunch together." Brittany was a little confused

"I know but I made plans with somebody else." Santana smiled at the thought of Rachel and she just happened to be walking by

"Santana you're not still mad about you know are breakup are you?"

"No Britt I'm not it was the right thing to do. I just made other plans but I promise tomorrow I'll be right back in my spot next to you in the cafeteria. Okay?" Brittany just nodded and walked away and Santana walked to her car and Rachel followed behind her at a respectable distance.

When they got into the car they just sat there for a minute but Santana broke the silence with the start of the engine. "So where are we going."

"You'll see it's a surprise." The drive was about five minutes and then they arrived at a park nobody was there because it was in the middle of the day so they were all by themselves.

"A park?"

"Yup."

"But what are we gonna eat?" Santana let out a little chuckle but opened the trunk to reveal a blanket and a bag from none other than Breadstix. "Breadstix of course." This time Rachel had a smirk

"Come on." They quickly found a spot under a tree and laid down the blanket and started eating.

"So um… This is kinda weird but about what happened yesterday I just want you to kn-. "Rachel was cut off before she could finish

"Don't worry I got your text."

"Wait if you got my text why didn't text me back?" You could hear the hurt in Rachel's voice

"Well I thought it would be better if we talked in person." Rachel didn't say anything wanting Santana to continue. "I just wanted to tell you I get why we stopped yesterday and I admire you for being able to not get with this." She said motioning at her body Rachel just let out a little chuckle then Santana continued."And I know I should've stayed and talked with you but I was breaking down and I didn't want you to see me like that. With that said I'm really sorry about all the cruel things I said to you yesterday."

"Its fine, I know you didn't mean them and I never should have let you leave in the first place. But I had to stop what we were doing because I'm with Finn and I'm not a cheater. But I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you because I do and you make me feel things I've never felt before with anybody!"

"You have feeling for me even after everything I've done too you?"

"Yes I do even after everything you've done to me because I know the real you and the person you show to the world and I have feelings for you no matter what."

"I have feelings for you too and it scares the shit out of me because I've never wanted or needed someone so much. And I want to be with you. So do you want to be with me?"

Rachel looked deep into Santana's eyes and cupped her face with her hand and tilted her head and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Yes and I'm going to break up with Finn as soon as I see him." Santana grinned against Rachel's lips and kissed her again. Santana licked Rachel's bottom lip and Rachel opened her mouth and so did Santana their tongues started massaging each other's. Santana leaned Rachel back and was hovering over her. Rachel's hands let go of the Latinas waist and roamed down her side to her ass and squeezed it.

Santana moaned at the touch of Rachel's hands and started to feel up the girl underneath her. Up her legs to her waist to her stomach and finally to her breasts and gave them a squeeze. Rachel moaned at the touch but realized they should stop and get back to school so she could break up with Finn. The car ride back they held hands and smiled at each other every now and then when they got their Rachel gave Santana a quick peck then they got out. They walked up to building together but when they got to the doors they went separate ways.

Rachel hadn't seen Finn all day and she just wanted to get this break up over with already. Then she was at her locker getting ready to head to glee when he was walking over to her. "Hey beautiful. So I want to tell you something?"

"Me too it's very important."

"Cool, well I think I should go first. So you know we've been dating for six months without breaking up so I wanted to celebrate so..." Just then Rachel saw Santana walking down the hall and decided she had to break up with Finn

"Finn I think we should bre-." Rachel got distracted by a necklace dangling in front of her.

"Happy six month anniversary! Do you like it I gold stars are kind of your thing?" He said putting the necklace on Rachel.

"Yeah it's great." Rachel said looking at both Santana and Finn

"So what did you want to talk about?" Finn said with a big smile on his face

"Um… I." She looked away from Finn and noticed Santana was gone.

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews I really appreciate itJ. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Rach are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Finn." Even though she wasn't she wanted to chase after Santana but she couldn't just leave Finn.

"So did you like the necklace?" He could tell Rachel was distracted but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Yes I loved it!" Rachel felt horrible inside Finn wasn't the type of guy too remember an anniversary or spend a lot of money but he did for her. And she was about to break up with him.

_Well now what am I going to do? I love Finn but I'm not in love with him but I can't just break up with him now but I can't lead him on either. Why out of all of our anniversaries he decided to give me something now? What am I going to do I don't want to hurt him and I don't want to hurt Santana either. Shit. Santana I need to talk to her I need to explain but Finn. Okay I'm going to go class and talk to Santana and figure things out before I make any decisions._

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um... Nothing just wanted to say Happy Anniversary and thanks for the necklace." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in Glee."

"Okay guys we need to come up with a set list for Sectionals. So any ideas?" Mr. Schue asked the club

"I think we need to do something that the Trouble tones can't. You know their weakness." Finn said getting out of his seat and standing in the middle of the room.

"Finn's right and I think I have the perfect song." Blaine said standing up and moving to the middle of the room and Finn just gave him a dirty look and sat back down in his seat. "Hit it!"

After his performance of Katy Perry's Last Friday Night Blaine got a standing ovation from everyone except Finn.

"Look dude I know you got away with singing Katy Perry at Dalton but that's not how we do things here." Blaine just ignored Finn and sat down.

"Okay Finn what do you think we should do?" Mr. Schue asked

_I really need Glee to be over I need to talk to Santana and figure out what I want before I do something I regret. I just hope she doesn't pull away from me like she has in the past._

"Rach what do you think?"

"Oh sorry what were we talking about?"

"About doing Michael Jackson for Sectionals."

"Yeah sounds great!" Just then the bell rang. Rachel was about to walk out the door when someone grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked worried

"Yes Finn I'm fine I just want to go pick out a Michael Jackson song for Sectionals." She smiled and then they walked away in different directions.

Rachel was passing by the auditorium on her way to her car when she heard someone playing the piano. So she turned around and opened the door and saw Santana sitting at the piano.

_Oh_

_Lately I've been thinking, thinking bout what we had _

_I know it was hard it was all that we knew yeah_

_Have you been drinking to take all the pain away _

_I wish that could give you what you deserve _

_Cause nothing can ever ever replace you nothing can make me feel like you do  
Yeah_

Wow! I didn't know she could play piano but she looks amazing doing it and she sounds amazing.

_There's nothing like us there's nothing like you and me _

_Together through the storm _

_There's nothing like us there's nothing like you and me _

_Together oh_

It's like I can feel her pain and I can see the sadness in her eyes

_Girl why would you push me away_

_Yeah _

_Lost in confusion like an illusion_

_You know I'm used to makin your day_

Now she's crying and gonna make me cry

_But that is the past now we didn't last now_

_I guess that this is meant to be _

_Yeah_

_Tell me was it worth it we were so perfect_

_But baby I just want you see_

_There's nothing like us there's nothing like you and me_

_Together through the storm_

_There's nothing like us there's nothing like you and me_

_Together oh_

Rachel walked on stage "San are you okay?" Santana jumped off of the piano stool and wiped away her tears.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rachel could tell Santana wanted to change the subject so she just went along with it.

"I saw your whole performance but don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Thanks. Nice necklace it really suits you." Santana said with the best fake smile possible

"Look San I was gonna do it I was gonna break up with Finn but I ju-" Rachel was cut off when Santana pulled her in for a hug.

"Maybe it was for the best Rach. Finn's a really lucky guy." Santana pulled away and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you around." Then walked away.

Rachel felt like someone had just ripped her heart out of her chest. "But San." Santana was already outside of the door Rachel let out the tears she was trying to hold back and fell to her knees crying.

**Thank for reading this was kind of a filler chapter but I hoped you like it. Thanks for all of the reviews and follows and keep them coming :). **

**I'd love to hear ideas if you've got any. Also for anybody that doesn't know the song in this chapter was Nothing Like Us by Justin Bieber.**

**snowdrop1026 Thank you for all the reviews it has become something I look forward to every chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked as the Trouble Tones walked on to the stage in the auditorium.

" told us to meet her here." Mercedes said standing next to Santana who was looking at her shoes avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"Mr. Schue told us the same thing." Finn said looking confused

His voice annoyed Santana and she finally spoke. "He probably wants us to join glee clubs but not gonna happen the Trouble Tones are here to stay." She stepped closer to Finn. "You see Lumps a Clown we are going to crush you at Sectionals." She looked at Rachel and then turned around.

"Look guys just because we're competing against each other doesn't mean we have to be rude to each other."

"Oh yes it does you see-." Santana was interrupted by the sound of a guitar. It was and Mrs. Corcoran was singing

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

Rachel looked at Santana who was staring back at her and started singing

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

Rachel never broke eye contact with Santana

_It's been two years since I let you go,_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my_ _heart_

Rachel sat down at the piano and Santana casually made her way to the piano and stood in front of Rachel and started singing

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I, I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Oh yeah!_

_I'd rather die_

_Without you and I _

_Something, something about the chase_

_Six whole years_

_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

She looks so beautiful singing and she's singing to me I hope no one notices. Why did I let her go? Oh great here comes Franken teen he's such a tool I can't stand looking at him I'm gonna go stand with Mercedes

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Nebraska, I rather die_

_Without you and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you _

Rachel felt like crying but held her tears back. Finn pulled her in for a hug and she could see Santana over his shoulder then she pulled back and smiled. "Alright guys Mrs. Corcoran and I were talking and we think it would be a good idea if we had a little friendly competition."

"So we are having a mash off both teams will perform one mash up song. So get to work!" Both glee clubs went their separate ways but Santana looked back at Rachel and smiled and so did Rachel.

Santana was on her way to class when she bumped into Finn "Hey Orca." She kept on walking.

"Hey Santana! You look like an assless J-Lo" Finn said trying to insult her

"Is that the best you can do? I'm from Lima Heights, I was raised on insults. That's how my abuela puts me to sleep at night, and she was not a nice lady. Did you know she tried to sell me once? And it wasn't until I got to kindergarten that I learned my name wasn't Garbage Face."

"Fine then we have to settle this another way. Um... You and the Trouble Tones after school the gym."

"Why?"

"Dodge ball!"

"We'll be there Orca!"

Santana and the Trouble Tones got to the Gym and the New Direction were already there. She saw Rachel and just smiled then Rachel started walking to her.

_Shit. Why is she coming over here? I really can't do a heart to heart right now and I know she probably wants to talk. Doesn't she get I'm letting her go so she can be happy with Finn even if I am jealous and messing with him on purpose._

"Hey San."

"Hey Rach." Santana looked around to make sure no one could hear them

"I think we need to talk about this we can't just keep running away from our feelings."

"Why don't you go have this conversation with your BOYFRIEND?" Then Santana walked away

After the Trouble Tones won at dodge ball Santana was on her way to her car when she saw someone leaning up against it. It was Rachel.

"What do you want Berry?" Santana said while opening her car door but Rachel pushed it shut with her hand.

"We need to talk?" Rachel leaned up against the door so Santana couldn't open it

"About what?" Santana knew exactly where this was going but wanted to avoid it

"Us."

"There is no us Rach you made your choice. Now can you move so I can leave?"

"No! I'm not moving and I didn't make a choice you did you're the one who sang this beautiful song and didn't even let me explain." Rachel had never been this upset or hurt before

"Explain what. You don't need to explain anything you chose Finn. I was so stupid to think you were actually going to break up with him." Santana could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"I was for you!" Rachel had already started crying

"No you weren't you've had two days to do it to prove to me that you have feelings for me and break up with him but you didn't!" Santana couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started crying.

"Because you told me not too! After that performance." Rachel managed to say in between sobs

"Yeah I did and before that why didn't you do it?" Rachel didn't say anything she wasn't even sure why she didn't do it because out of the two of them the one she wanted was Santana. "That's what I thought Rachel." Santana wiped away her tears and pulled her door open causing Rachel too stumble forward.

Rachel got to her car and just sat there crying.

_I need to do it I'm going to break up with Finn tomorrow. He has never made me feel this way before whenever he forgot something like our anniversary or my birthday it never hurt this much. I have to stop thinking about other people and start thinking about what I want and I want her. I was going to have to break up with him sooner or later because we don't want the same things I want to go to New York and he doesn't know what he wants. With Santana she isn't afraid of going and getting what she wants. I need to prove to her that I'm not going to give up on us. I know it hurt her that I didn't break up with Finn right after I said I was but I hope she will at least give me a chance._

Santana got to her house and ran up to her room and laid on her bed crying.

_I can't believe she just stood there and didn't say anything when I actually wanted her to talk she didn't. What does she see in him that she doesn't see in me? I hate that she makes me question everything about myself and makes me feel these things I've never felt before not even with Britt. I shouldn't have pushed her away though but I was hurt and jealous when I saw him putting that necklace on her and then she didn't break up with him so I thought she had made her choice. It's too late now anyways because she had plenty of chances to dump him but she didn't. So now I'm going to make the rest of his high school life a living hell like I always have but ten times worse._

The next day Santana was heading to class from lunch when she saw Finn and Rory heading her way so she thought now would be the perfect time to start messing with him. "Hey Tubs! Can I talk to you for a second?''

"Hey, listen here. You can't make fun of Finn anymore." Rory said with his accent

"Shut your potato hole! I haven't been fair to you. You're not fat. I should know I slept with you. I mean, at some point I must have liked that you look like a taco addict who's had one too many back alley liposuctions." Santana said with a sarcastic tone

"Whoa" Rory said waiting for Finn to say something

"Please stick a sock in it or ship yourself back to Scotland. I'm trying to apologize to Lumps the Clown. I am sorry, Finn. I mean, really, I'm sorry that the New Directions are gonna get crushed by the Trouble tones. And also sorry that you have no talent. Sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked, and you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up. Have fun riding on Rachel's coattails for the rest of your life, although, you know what, I would just watch out for her come holiday time if I were him, because if I were her, I'd stick a stent in one of those boobs and let the Finn blubber light the Hanukkah lamp for eight magical nights." Santana started walking away but Finn had had enough.

"Hey, Santana. Why don't you just come out of the closet? You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back."

Santana turned back around "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think I do. That must hurt, to not be able to admit to everyone how you really feel. You know what I think you are? A coward." Finn turned around and left a stunned Santana just standing there.

"Rachel there you are I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, hi Finn I've looking for you too." Rachel closed her locker and faced Finn

"You have no idea what I just did. I stood up too Santana and you should've seen her face she didn't even know what to say." Finn let out a little chuckle

"What did you say?" Rachel was getting worried for Santana she hadn't seen her walking the halls at all today maybe Finn's words had affected her more than he though.

"I hit her where it hurt."

"You did what?"

"Yeah it's not that big of a deal. Why are you getting so upset?" Finn was starting to get annoyed

Rachel took a breathe then said "I think we should break up?"

"What? Why? Because of the Santana thing?"

"No! This is something I've wanted for a while now but didn't know how to do it I'm really sorry Finn."

"I can't believe this so when I gave you that necklace you already wanted to breakup with me?"

"Yes I'm really sorry Finn it's just we want different things." Rachel reached behind her neck and unhooked her necklace and put it in Finn's hand. "I'm really sorry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started walking away but he grabbed her arm.

"But I love you."He let go and she turned around and faced him

"But I don't." He looked at Rachel stunned he was going to say something but they were interrupted.

"Guys c'mon the Trouble Tones are about to perform."

"Were coming Kurt." Rachel said walking towards Kurt

"What was that about?"

**I had a little writers block but I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review:) You guys won't see what's coming in the next few chapters I might leave it with a cliffhanger like this one.**

**Will she tell Kurt? Will she regret it and run back into Finn's arms? Will Santana still want her? I guess you'll guys have to wait and read.**

**P.S I know this chapter was a lot like the episode but what happens in the next chapter is nothing like what happened in the show.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rachel and Kurt were walking towards the auditorium but Kurt wouldn't stop asking Rachel what happened with Finn.

"We broke up!" Rachel finally said before Kurt opened the auditorium door.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked

"It wasn't working." Kurt didn't look surprised. "I didn't love him." Kurt just gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well even though Finn's my brother he treated you like shit! And I just want you to be happy with whoever you're in love with." Kurt said with a smirk and opened the auditorium door.

Rachel and Kurt walked into the auditorium and everybody was already there except Santana.

"Why aren't you sitting with Finn?" Tina asked when Rachel sat next to her Kurt just shook his head and she didn't ask again. Then Santana walked onto the stage with sadness in her eyes and Rachel didn't know what was wrong.

"Alright guys let's give it up for the Trouble Tones." Mr. Schue said

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger_

_You and I have history_

_Or don't you remember_

Rachel locked eyes with Santana and she could see that she wanted to cry

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of you_

_And boy she's bringing you down_

_She made your heart melt_

_But you're cold to the core_

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore_

Finn was looking at Rachel from a few seats down but she was too busy looking at Santana.

_Don't forget me I beg_

_I remember you said_

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Santana was looking at Rachel and singing to her.

_Rumour has it x4_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her_ _for_

Rachel could feel the emotion in Santana's voice. _Something is definitely wrong_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

Santana looked around at everyone clapping in the auditorium then her eyes landed on Finn and Puck who were sitting next to each other. Finn was laughing and Puck was looking at him annoyed. She jumped off of the stage and over to them.

"What's so funny?" Santana said with anger in her voice

"Nothing." Finn said with a little chuckle and Puck just nudged him

"Everyone's gonna know now because of you!" Santana said annoyed and upset

"You got what you deserved!" Finn said standing up and taking a step toward her."You can dish it out but you can't take it in and I got sick of it!"

Rachel was really confused she had no idea what was going on she knew that Finn had confronted Santana and 'hit her where it hurts' but what did that mean. Then she realized what Finn meant. _He couldn't could he?_

"And I'm glad that everyone's gonna know that you're a..." Finn took a step closer to Santana and she clenched her hand into a fist waiting for him to say it. "DYKE!"

She lunged at him knocking him to the floor she was punching him repeadtly in the face before Finn could even process what was happening. No one even tried to pull Santana off of Finn because they knew what he had done and knew he had it coming to him.

_This piece of shit actually thought he was going to get away with this. Mother fucker! No one yells at me in a hallway and humiliates me and just walks away. No fucking way! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! _

Santana was snapped out of her thought when she heard someone yelled her name it was Rachel. She stopped punching Finn and stood up and saw everyone's faces in awe when Finn didn't get up. She had knocked him out! She turned around and saw Rachel standing behind her she looked pissed. _Figures he's her boyfriend. _

Santana walked away no one followed her not even Brittany they were all too scared.

**I know I'm probably going to get some hate for this chapter because of how I left it. But don't assume anything trust me :). **

**Don't forget to Review sorry the chapter was so short.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next morning Santana was called into Principal Figgin's office. "Suspended! You can't do that what about sectionals?" Santana was furious. "Orca got what he deserved after what he did to me."

"Ms. Lopez I am very aware of what he did to you but you beat the crap out of him and violence is never the answer." Santana couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips. "However Finn will also be punished for what he did too you he will be suspended for two days. You will be suspended for a week and will not be able to compete with you team at sectionals."

"What! You have got to be kidding me."

"You may get your things from your locker then you must leave campus immediately."

"Whatever." Santana got up and on her way out she saw Rachel sitting in one of the chairs outside of Figgin's office.

_What is she doing here? Probably trying to defend Finn so he doesn't get suspended. _Santana just rolled her eyes at Rachel and walked to her locker. Everyone moved out of her way as she walked down the hall with a smirk on her face. _If they weren't scared of me before they sure as hell are now._

When she reached her locker Brittany and Quinn were waiting for her.

"Sup Britt, Q." She started putting in her combination and Quinn and Brittany were just staring at her. "What?"

"What do you mean what? You beat Finn's ass then just run out of the auditorium and didn't answer any of mine or Britt's calls or texts!" Quinn was really annoyed and angry but most of all worried.

Santana looked at both of her friends and saw the worried expressions on their faces and spoke. "I'm sorry ok. I just wanted to be alone and I needed to talk to my parents before they saw that stupid ad. "

Quinn let out a sigh and said. "So what happened?"

"I got suspended for a week and I can't compete at Sectionals." Santana said while putting her books in her bag.

"S you know that's not what I'm talking about. How did it go with your parents?"

"Oh, they were actually fine with it but now I just have to talk to my abuela before she sees that stupid ad." Santana turned back around and saw that Brittany wanted to cry. "Hey Britt why are you crying?" she whispered while hugging Brittany.

"I was j-just really worried about y-you because I-I've never seen you like that and i-it scared me." Brittany said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry I scared you Britt it won't happen again I promise and I'm fine okay." She said pulling away and smiling at her friend but then her face smile disappeared when she saw Finn walking down the hall. Both her friends turned around to see what she was looking at and saw him Quinn just glared at him and Brittany just turned away. "Do you guys wanna walk me out?" They both nodded and her and Brittany linked pinkies and her and Quinn linked arms and they walked Santana to her car.

_I'm so bored and it's barely noon I never thought I would actually miss school._ Santana sighed and grabbed her phone _Lets see whom can I text to come and kick it with me. _Santana smiled when she found the perfect person and sent them a text.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door Santana ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Sup Lesbro." Puck said with a pack of beer in one hand and Breadstix in the other.

"Shut up and get in here!" Santana said and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in.

"So how are you?" Puck asked while opening a beer.

"Don't do this Puck." Santana said not really wanting to have a heart to heart.

"I'm not doing anything I just want to know how my friend is."

"Well I'm fine."

"Ok I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand." Puck said getting up from his seat and grabbing all of the Breadsticks and started walking to the trash.

"What are you doing?" Santana said getting out of her seat and following Puck. "Stop! I'm hungry." She yelled as Puck started dumping her food in the trash.

"No San you're not hungry or fine!"

"What do you want me to say? That I'm miserable because I'm not I'm angry at the world at myself because I'm a freak and now the whole world is gonna know and I can't do anything about it!" Santana leaned against the kitchen counter and slumped to the floor and Puck sat down beside her. "But most of all I'm angry that the one time I open my whole heart too somebody they still choose someone else." Santana sighed and continued "You know the reason I called you was because I thought that you'd be the one person who would just leave it alone." Santana let out a little chuckle. "How wrong was I?"

They sat in silence for a while before Puck spoke. "So who was she?"

"What?" Santana asked trying to avoid the question.

"C'mon San Puckasaurus don't judge now who was it?"

"Ok Puckasaurus it was…" _I feel like I'm in a movie you know building up too this huge moment even though everybody already knows what it is or who it is and what's gonna happen but it's still a big moment. Like when the super hero has too choose between saving the world or the love of his life and the movie goes into slow motion and you can only hear his heart beat and then he closes his eyes and takes off and in the end he ends saving both so predictable. _"Rachel." She turns to look at Puck but he doesn't seem to surprised he just looks like a light bulb went off in his head and now everything makes sense.

" Huh now it makes sense." Puck got up and helped Santana get up too. "You gotta go talk to her right now." Santana just looked at him confused.

" Why? She chose Finn. I even saw her this morning going to talk too Figgin's so he wouldn't get in trouble." You could hear the sadness in Santana's voice and she felt like crying.

" You still think she chose Finn after what she did too him. Wow! You must be a special kind of stupid."

" Hey! I'm not stupid and you should be the last person calling me that. And what do you mean after what she did too him."

"You don't know?" Santana shook her head and Puck sighed.

_Flashback _

_Everyone just stood there looking down at Finn still in shock after what just happened. Rachel stood above Finn looking down at him with disgust she lunged at him and started kicking him and punching him. _

_"Rachel Stop! You're gonna kill him!" Puck said pulling Rachel off of Finn who was still knocked out._

_"Noah put me down I'm not finished with him!" _

_"No Rachel! Calm down!" Rachel was still trying to get out of his grasp._

_"Puck get her out of here!" Mr. Schue said leaning down too see if Finn was okay._

_Puck had too practically drag Rachel out of the auditorium and into the choir room. After Rachel calmed down she finally spoke. "Thank you Noah if you wouldn't have stopped me I probably would have killed him."_

_"No problem my fellow Jew but why'd you do it? I mean I thought you and Finn were together shouldn't you be beating up Auntie Snixx." _

_"Well actually we broke up." _

_"Oh I'm sorry but he's an idiot for letting you go."_

_"No actually I dumped him." Rachel said just barely above a whisper_

_"It's about time! He treated you like crap and you deserve much better than that and after outing Santana like that he deserves too feel like shit." Rachel chuckled and hugged Puck. "But wait." Puck said pulling away. "You didn't answer me why'd you beat the shit out if Finn."_

_"I just can't believe he did that too Santana especially because him and Kurt being like brothers and me and my dad's." Rachel sighed "I just thought he was better than that you know?"_

_"Yeah well maybe now he learned his lesson not to mess with auntie Snixx and my Jewish American princess." Rachel laughed and leaned back in her chair_

_"I can't believe I did that me of all people." Puck joined in on her laughter_

_"Well Finn has always been my boy but if you wouldn't have finished what my lesbro started then I sure as hell would've." They sat there in silence for a minute before Rachel spoke._

_"Do you think she'll be alright?" _

_Puck sighed "She'll pull through. C'mon I'll take you home." Puck got up and extended his hand to help Rachel up she smiled and took it. _

_They didn't talk on the way there but when they pulled into Rachel's driveway she spoke. "If you see her tell her that if she wants to talk I'm here." Rachel got out and said. "Goodbye Noah." _

_"Later my fellow Jew." Rachel rolled her eyes and walked away._

_End of flashback_

"And that's what happened." Puck took a breath and continued. "So you gonna go get your girl or not?"

Santana sat there stunned and said. "Um..."

**Oh no what she gonna do? I bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? Well anyway too the guest who reviewed loved your review haha and I'm glad you enjoyed fighting Santana. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and follow/favorite if you haven't already I'd really appreciate it and don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Um... There's no um about it are you gonna get your girl or not!" Puck said jumping off the couch and standing in front of Santana. "Stop wasting time and get off your ass and go talk to her. Now!" Puck yanked Santana up by her arm so she was standing too.

"It's not that simple!" Santana pulled her arm away from Puck. "I hurt her a lot!" Santana let out a frustrated sigh. " I never told you this but when I was young Rachel and I were best friends and I just abandoned her and as soon as did it I regretted it but I was young and being 'popular' was more important to me." She looked at Puck who was just looking at her with a sad look on his face. "Then I saw how heartbroken she was and then I thought 'I rather have her hate me then be sad because of me.'"

"We'll why don't you just tell her that?" Puck said sincerely

"Because..." She looked at Puck and looked deep into his eyes. "Because I'm not good enough for her and I know that if I told her that she would forgive me. Because she has the biggest and most forgiving heart and I don't deserve that from her I don't deserve her forgiveness."

Puck smiled at her. "San don't sell yourself short like that and besides the only one who can decided your not good for Rachel is Rachel."

"I don't know Puck I hurt her so much already and I don't want to do it again." They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "When she told me she was going to dump Finn I was so happy but when she didn't. I was hurt but then I thought why should I be hurt I deserve this because I hurt her. Then I thought we decided to be in a relationship too fast but then I finally thought that if he makes her happy then she deserves to be." Santana sighed then continued. "Sometimes I just wish I could go back... You know?"

Puck looked at her with a grin. "Then why don't you?" Santana looked at him confused. "You said it yourself you guys jumped into a relationship too fast so..." Santana was still confused. "Ugh! Do you need me to spell it out for you San? You and Rachel start off slow make up for lost time and you can earn her trust again and shit." Santana smiled a genuine smile

"You're a genius Puck!" Santana gave him a big hug and he laughed.

"Now go talk to her San before I go and snatch her up." Santana rolled her eyes and got up from the couch.

"Will you clean up here before you go?" Santana said pointing at all the food and beer.

"Sure."

Santana was about to walk out the door but looked back at Puck. "Oh and Puck." Puck looked up at her. "Thanks." They smiled at each other.

"Don't get used to it lesbro." Santana rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her and drove to Rachel's.

While Santana was having a talk with Puck Rachel was having her own talk with someone unexpected.

Rachel was sitting on her couch watching Funny girl for the millionth time eating a salad when there was a knock on the door. She paused the movie and got up to answer the door.

"Quinn? Um... What are you doing here?" Quinn just rolled her eyes and stepped inside and sat at the dinner table and opened a pizza box from Breadstix. Rachel just looked at her.

"Don't worry its vegan." Quinn said with a smirk "Do you want some?" Quinn said referring to the pizza.

"What do you want Quinn?" Rachel said a little annoyed while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"What's going on with you and Santana?" Rachel almost spit out her pizza.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Rachel said while drinking some water

"Oh, cut the shit Berry we both now you and Santana got something going on now spill because I've never seen S so messed up before."

"Why do you care Quinn? You've never liked me."

"Your wrong I didn't like you at first but with glee I actually came to like and care for you." Quinn said with a smile.

"Wow wasn't expecting that but nothing's going on with me and Santana." Rachel said unconvincing.

"Look I've noticed you guys have gotten closer lately so there's definetly something going on. Just tell me so I can help the _both _of you."

Rachel sighed in defeat. "Well I broke up with Finn and Santana was the reason." Quinn just started laughing. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry its just you and Santana!" Quinn continued laughing. "C'mon its hilarious!"

"Well not to me." Rachel said with a sad look on her face Quinn immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. So... how'd it happen." Quinn asked.

"It was on the first day of school during the food fight..." Rachel told Quinn everything even about their heated make out session which made Quinn a little bit uncomfortable.

"Wow so that's why you attacked Finn. Speaking of the attack what was your punishment."

Rachel sighed. "I'm suspended for the rest of the week and I can't compete at sectionals."

"Well that sucks. Were gonna have to come up with a good setlist for sectionals but on the bright side your only gonna miss three days of school unlike S who's gonna miss a week." Quinn saw Rachel's face fall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wish she would at least talk to me but she just keeps on avoiding me." Rachel sniffled. "I tried talking to her when I was waiting to talk too principal and she was coming out but she just rolled her eyes and walked away."

"Oh Rachel I'm sorry but Santana probably just thought that you were gonna defend Finn or tell Figgin's that it was her fault or something."

Rachel wiped her tears and looked at Quinn. "You think?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I mean I didn't even know you and Finn had broken up until right now and San didn't even see what you did too Finn so she probably assumed the worst."

Rachel just snapped at Quinn's words and started yelling. " Why does she always do that! I mean what gives her the right to think that I would condone what Finn did too her! Is she crazy!"

"You're the one looking crazy here." Rachel just ignored Quinn's words and kept yelling.

"I was willing to drop everything for her even after everything's she done to me and what does she do she sings this beautiful song the tells me too stay with him so I do! Then she totally disses me in the parking lot and doesn't even think for a minute how all this is making me feel when all I want her to be is happy even though all she's done is cause me pain since I was ten!" Quinn was terrified and sad for Rachel because its her fault that Rachel lost Santana in the first place.

"Rachel I."

"I spent all of middle school wishing she would just come too my house and tell me that she had made a huge mistake that she would always be my best friend." Rachel wasn't yelling anymore she just sounded disappointed. "How wrong was I."

"Rachel is that what this is about." Quinn said moving closer too Rachel.

"Do you think you know Santana?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn with watery eyes.

Quinn was confused but answered anyway. "Yeah I know Santana."

"Well you don't you only got too know the Santana that was worried about her reputation and out walls up so that no one would see them real her." Rachel sighed then continued. "I got to see the real her. I got too see the girl that hated her dad for I whole year because he made them move from Dayton. The girl that would sneak scary movies to our sleepovers and we would always end up getting caught because I would scream. The girl who would sneak into my bed because she knew I was scared. The girl who's eyes would be filled with sadness all the time and I was the only one who could take it away. That's the girl I know well _knew._"

Quinn looked at Rachel with a dumbfounded expression because she was right. She only knew the Santana she manipulated she didn't even know Santana moved from Dayton. "Rachel I'm so sorry I..."

"It wasn't your fault Quinn you didn't put a gun to her head and make her not be friends with me."

"Raches I know I have no right to say this but that was along time ago don't you think it's time to let that go and like you said that was the Santana you _knew._ And the Santana I know is afraid of getting hurt and puts walls up." Quinn backed away from the girl because she didn't feel like getting the divas wrath.

"Your right." Quinn was shocked. "I think that's why I jumped into a relationship with her so fast because..." Rachel couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Because I j-just wanted her b-back."

Quinn moves closer and hugs Rachel. "Well maybe you should take it slow like really slow." Rachel chuckles in Quinn's arms. "I don't know maybe start off as friends and getting to know eachother all over again. But don't stay friends for too long because the way you described Santana just now I can't tell you always liked her as more than a friend even back then. It even seems like you've always loved her!" Quinn said laughing but stopped when she felt Rachel stiffen in her arms.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiled. "Don't tell her." Quinn just nodded to shocked to say anything

"C'mon lets finish eating." Quinn said mouth half full with pizza.

"Quinn don't talk with your mouth full and I'm okay I gonna go clean myself up in the restroom you know because of all of my crying."

"Alright well I'm pretty full too so I'm gonna just clean up here then we can finish watching whatever you were watching." Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Quinn kept talking. "And before you say anything this is what friends do they distract friends when their sad and I haven't been doing that so I bettee start now."

Rachel just smiled and said. "I was just gonna say that I would love for you too stay."

Rachel was in the bathroom and Quinn was throwing away the pizza box when the door bell rang.

"Quinn will you get that!" Rachel yelled from her bathroom upstairs.

"Yeah I got it!" Quinn opened the door and was shocked when she saw who was standing there.

**So what'd you guys think I really love the Pucktana bromance so I wanted to incorporate that and I know everyone loves Faberry so I had to put some in their too. I know some of you are probably confused about why she didn't have this conversation with Kurt but I hate that Ryan Murphy made Rachel and Kurt best friends when his first best friend was Mercedes. **

**But anyway sorry for my ranting please review it really helps me and I really would like to know what people think of my story.**

**Now for the story I know it's been all over the place but I finally have a real plot so bare with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Q?"

"S?" Santana was confused what was Quinn doing at Rachel's.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh you know... Just hanging with Rachel." Quinn said trying to look natural Santana wasn't buying it and was just about to question Quinn about it when she heard someone yelling.

"Quinn who's at the do-." Rachel was shocked when she saw Santana standing in front of her house.

"Hi Rach." Santana said smiling at her.

"_Rach? Where did that come from?_" Quinn thought out loud and both girls just glared at her. "Um... I think I'm just going to go because it seems like you guys wanna talk." Quinn said slipping on her shoes.

"No! Q its okay it looks like I was interrupting something so I'll just come back later." Santana was about to walk away when Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Well Quinn was leaving anyway right Quinn." Rachel said looking at Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah So... Bye." Quinn basically sprinted to her car wanting to get out of the awkward situation.

"Well do you want to come in?" Rachel asked a little shy.

Santana smiled. "I'd like that."Santana followed Rachel into the living room and they sat on the couch. Both girls blushed remembering what happened last time they were on the couch together.

"We need to talk." Both girls said at the same time.

Rachel giggled. "You go first."

"Ok. Um... where to start." Santana thought for a minute then she smirked. "So I heard Finn got the beat down from you too." Rachel just nodded and Santana laughed.

"It's not funny!" Rachel said smacking Santana's arm.

"Oh, c'mon you're always saying 'violence is never the answer.' And then you go beat the shit out of Finn its hilarious!"

"He got what he deserved." Santana was surprised by Rachel's words. "Now I know you don't just want to talk about Finn so..."

Santana felt nervous. "No I wanted to talk about us." Rachel kept quiet so Santana continued. "I really like you Rach like more than someone should and I want to be with you it's just." Santana sighed. "I feel like we tried to jump into a relationship too fast and then with everything from our past it was all too much." Santana looked into Rachel's eyes. "So I pulled away because I felt like I had hurt you so much already and." Santana sighed. "I didn't want to hurt you again so when I thought you chose Finn I thought that if he made you happy then I'm happy that you're happy."

Rachel didn't know where to start. "I want to be with you too and you're right we did try and jump into a relationship too fast." Both girls chuckled and then Rachel looked Santana right in the eyes. "And you have hurt me a lot and it still hurts but that's in the past and I don't want to go backwards with you I want to go forward." Rachel smiled

"Really?" Santana said tearing up.

"Yes and just the fact that when you thought I chose Finn you were willing to be happy for me shows that you really care for me."

"Of course I do."

"But I-."

"Oh no! Whenever someone says but it's always a bad thing." Rachel laughed at Santana

"Its not bad I just think that we should start off really slow like not make anything official and just hang out and go on dates. Get to know each other all over again because we have changed a lot in 8 years." Rachel sighed before continuing. "And I know this was in the past but when you just stopped being my friend 8 years ago it hurt me a lot and I want to be able to trust you and know you won't ever do anything like that again."

"I'm so sorry Rach. You have no idea how much I regretted that every day and still regret it to this day and I wish I can go back but I can't change the past." Santana grabbed Rachel's hand. "I promise I will try for the rest of my life to make up for all I've done to you because I want to be someone you deserve."

"Thank you." Rachel said hugging Santana.

"Are you really still obsessed with this movie?" Santana said pulling away from Rachel.

Rachel just shook her head. "Way too ruin the moment."

Santana put her hand over her heart pretending to be fake hurt and Rachel just laughed. "Well Rach that's just who I am now and by the way." Santana moved closer too Rachel and whispered in her ear. "I agree with taking it _real slow_." Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine and when Santana pulled away she turned around so she could hide her blush Santana noticed but just smirked and kept quiet.

"Well I haven't seen it in awhile so hit play and come lay." Santana said patting her lap.

Rachel just laughed at her rhyming and thought for a second that that was something old Santana would say. "You're such a dork." Rachel said before laying her head on Santana's lap and pushing play.

_Ugh! I hate this movie but being with Rachel makes up for this. I don't think I will ever be happier then I am in this moment. I'm just so freaking happy I wonder if she's this happy. _Santana started running her hand through Rachel's hair. _I'm glad were taking things slow I want to earn her trust and be good enough for her._

_I'm glad Santana decided to stay even though I know she hates this movie. I'm so happy right now I can't believe she just opened up like that. I know she's changed but Santana will always be that same little girl I fell in love with. I know it's weird but now that I think about it I realize why I could never really love Finn because I've always loved Santana. _Rachel felt Santana stiffen so she looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just... thirsty." Santana got up and made her way to the kitchen suddenly very nervous.

"Okay..." Rachel said confused

Santana poured herself a glass of water and drank it all at once. _What if I mess up I already did so much to her would she be able to forgive me again._ Then every moment she's spent with Rachel flashed before her eyes from when they first met to when Rachel kissed her cheek for the first time and how she felt a flutter in her stomach. To their first actual kiss in the freezer. Santana smiled to herself _I just won't mess up._

"Santana are you going to finish watching the movie?" Santana just chuckled and made her way back to the living room.

"You okay?" Rachel asked concerned

"Yes Rach I'm fine." Santana sat back down on the couch and Rachel laid her head back on Santana's lap.

**So what'd you guys think was it good? I rewrote this like five times and I felt that this was the way to go so... Anyway I hoped you guys liked it review/follow/favorite. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note**

** The gleeks lost a very important person on July 13. I found out Cory died when my sister sent me text of an article saying he was dead. I couldn't believe it I thought it was a lie. So I checked twitter and Cory Monteith, Pray4Lea and We Miss Cory were all trending even then I still couldn't believe. So I googled his name and it was true. I always laughed at people who cried when a celebrity died because they didn't even know them but when I was alone in my room I cried. It's crazy but I love Glee and the entire cast and even though he didn't know me I knew him. With twitter, facebook etc. fans can connect with celebrities and feel like they know them on a personal level. It doesn't matter the way he died because he was a good person and he did try to get better but drugs just got the best of him. I am not going to remember him for the way he died I'm going to remember the awkward, tall, Canadian, singer, actor, drummer, and now Angel for all those things and you should too. I can't imagine how Lea feels and finding out that they were going to get married makes it even worse Please pray for Lea. Glee won't be the same without Finn Hudson and the world won't be the same without Cory Monteith.**

**R.I.P. Cory Allan Michael Monteith 5/11/82-7/13/13**

Chapter Eleven

Rachel heard someone clear their throat so she slowly opened her eyes to see two figures standing above her. She quickly got up waking up Santana.

"Rach go back to sleep." Santana said reaching for Rachel.

"Hello Santana." Santana shot up from the couch and composed herself.

"Hello Mr. Berry and Dr. Berry."

"Dad, Daddy what are you doing back from your trip I thought you wouldn't be back for awhile?"

"Well we heard about your incident at school and we wanted to see if you were okay." Leroy said sitting in between Rachel and Santana.

"Why'd you beat up Finn honey? Did he cheat on you? Did he give you real meat again?" Hiram said sitting beside Rachel.

"No dad he just made me upset." Rachel said glancing at Santana who was just smirking at her.

"Well what did he do to make you so upset that you punched him in the face?"

"He hurt someone I really care about and it was really wrong and I just got so angry that I couldn't control myself or my fists." Santana chuckled and both men looked at her.

"Well we'll talk more about this later but what is she doing here?" All three Berry's looked at Santana.

"We-we we're just catching up." Santana stuttered

"Yeah catching up." Rachel repeated

"Well then why was your head on her lap?" Leroy asked

"Well Daddy if you must know. We fell asleep watching a movie." Rachel pointed to the T.V.

"Well I think Santana needs to leave now because we need to talk more about your punishment." Leroy got up and walked out of the living room with Hiram following.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Rachel said opening the door for Santana.

"For now." Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Bye Rach."

"Bye." Rachel closed the door and leaned up against it closing her eyes and felt her cheek where Santana had just kissed. _With just one kiss she can make me regret telling her for us to take it slow._

"Rachel what was that?" Leroy asked

"What are you talking about daddy?" Rachel said walking past him into the kitchen.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Rachel." Rachel didn't say anything so Leroy continued. "You know? With the kiss on the cheek and you feeling your cheek after she left."

"Really Leroy it was just a kiss on the cheek you don't have to interrogate our daughter."

"I just want to protect her we both know Santana left her high and dry once and she'll probably do it again."

"I know dear but Rachel's a big girl she can take care of herself and she's also not so naive."

"Um I'm right here you know?" Rachel said waving her hand in the air

"Sorry sweetie." Hiram said

"It's fine dad but your right I am a big girl and I can take care of myself." Rachel stepped closer to her daddy (Leroy). "Daddy I know you just want to look out for me but I'm not little hurt girl anymore. You need to trust that I won't let her do that to me again."

"Rachel sweetie you just don't know how much it broke my heart seeing you cry yourself to sleep every night. Then when the bullying started you'd come home crying and me or your dad would hold you till you stopped. I'm your father and I don't want to see you get hurt and I will always protect you no matter what."

"Daddy I..." Rachel didn't know what to say.

"Rachel sweetie you don't have to say anything you're my daughter and I love you and I want you to be happy and I just don't think having Santana in your life will make you happy."

"But she does make me happy."

"How?" Leroy asked unconvinced

"Like even though we haven't been friends in years she still knows me better than anyone else. She does sweet things for me and still remembers every memory we had. She's just Santana." Rachel couldn't stop smiling. Leroy noticed and couldn't help but smile as well his little girl was in love. Hiram and Leroy shared knowing looks. "And before you guys got here we had this whole conversation and she just kept on apologizing. She also said that if she could take it back she would but that she can't change the past and instead wants to look to our future."

"Well when you put it like that it's kind of hard to object." Rachel practically tackled her fathers.

"Thank you; thank you, thank you daddy and dad." Rachel squealed

"Not so fast sweetie." Rachel pulled back with a frown. "Don't look at me like that all I want is to have Santana for dinner."

"I'll ask if she can come tomorrow." Rachel turned to leave when Hiram spoke.

"Not so fast Rachel we still need to discuss your punishment."

"So close." Rachel whispered turning back around to face her fathers.


End file.
